lysarian_universe_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Finnegram
Carl James “CJ” Finnegram, MNatSc(Cras) (/ka:l d͡ʒeɪmz 'fɪn-ə-gɹəm/; 30th July 3068) is an Ostanian chemist, studying for his PhD at the University of Maronburg, Ostenar. His research centres around functionalised gold nanocages, and their utility in treating cancer. He speaks his native Terhan, in addition to Itanian with a high degree of proficiency. His primary hobbies are anime and old Itanian literature, though he also enjoys tennis, poetry and the works of the great tragic play-writes. He dislikes people who will not listen to reason and people who are intolerant of other people's lifestyles. Physical appearance CJ is notably hairy, with bushy eyebrows and a large coarse beard and moustache. He stands at five foot ten with a slightly rotund build. His friends often jokingly refer to him as the friendly bear because of his hairy appearance but kind eyes. Biography CJ was born on 30th July 3068 as the only child of Alan Finnegram, a priest in one of the smaller temples of Maronburg, and May Finnegram (néeTucker), a maths teacher at a highschool on the outskirts of the city. Expectedly, his life was heavily shaped by the teachings of the Church, which his father pressed upon his as being of considerable importance. He showed early promise, learning to speak and read early, showing an expanded vocabulary for his tender years. Few people were surprised when the then-introverted youngster went on to excel academically and to develop a keen interest in fields of scientific endeavour, embarking on a never-completed quest to read his way through the entire chemistry section of the Maronburg library's local branch. It was in high school that he discovered his enjoyment of fictional literature to supplement his academic interests, with the introduction of the study of literature in English and Drama classes. It was at this time that he also discovered tennis, admitting in later years that he likely would not have given the sport a chance if he hadn't gotten into it to ingratiate himself with a charming young lady. His academic performance netted him a generous scholar to study natural sciences at Crastatus University, where he took his bachelor's and master's courses in the subject. It was in the final year of his bachelor's program that he met his wife, Marie. The pair moved to Maronburg for Carl's doctoral research and were married in the first year of his PhD. Education Divinity High School Crastatus University – BnatSc, MNatSc. Currently – University of Maronburg. Doctoral research in functionalised nanocages. Personal life CJ is an observant member of the Church of Duno, regularly attending the temple with his wife, whom he met through the Church's society at Crastatus University. He lectures in the fundamentals of chemistry for the university in exchange for tuition and some a moderate wage. He is also in campus social life, being the Librarian of the Anime Society as well as a member of the Church circle and the Poetry Appreciation Society. Off campus, he spends a great deal of time helping his ageing father in caring for his mother, who was left severely disabled after surviving a stroke. Personality Carl is often quite serious, though he has an unmistakably playful side to his behaviour. He greatly appreciates intelligent discourse, and is a willing ear to anyone who can talk about an academic subject with enthusiasm and authority, though he can appreciate most anything if the speaker is able to truly convey a passion for the topic. He tends not to talk about his own problems, preferring not to bring other people down by sharing his burdens, though he is content to listen to other people's troubles. Thanks to his sensible demeanour, greater age and willingness to listen to people's problems and help, many of the students in the Anime Society have taken to calling him Pops - a fact that amuses him greatly, describing the nickname as "a crowning acheivement. Surely it is every man's dream to be the father of two hundred monkey children." Category:B Team Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Ostanian People Category:People